The Adventure of Applejack and the Golden Apple
by Renewman
Summary: Applejack is getting ready for another eventful day on the farm when she finds out all is not as it seems! Join Applejack along with other characters from My Little Pony in a story filled with action, drama, laughs, and suspense!
1. Rise of a New Day

The rooster let out a shrill cry, signaling the start of a brand new day. Then he bent down, picked up his cup of coffee, and took a long sip. At the same time, Applejack was halfway out of bed with an enthusiastic start.

"Yeehaw!" she exclaimed. "Another be-yooo-tee-ful day on Sweet Apple Acres!"

She washed her face, brushed her pony teeth (holding the brush between her hooves because ponies don't have fingers), snatched her cowpony hat off of the end of her bed, and trotted towards her siblings' rooms.

"Applebloom! Big Mac! Time to get ah' move on! Those apples ain't gonna buck themselves!"

As if on cue, Big Mac emerged from his room with a sleepy, but pleasant look on his face.

"Are ya ready for a great day?" asked Applejack.

"Eeeee-nope!" responded Big Mac sleepily.

Applejack pushed her big brother towards the stairs while she knocked on Applebloom's door.

"Get out here ya' silly filly! Ya can't sleep in all the time!"

No response. Applejack began to slightly worry so she opened the door and walked in. The last time she had to do so, Applebloom had gotten into a big of Zecora's magic and ended up tap dancing all over her room, keeping everyone up. Applejack walked in to see Applebloom still lying in bed. She bumped the bed and Applebloom moaned.

"Ah can't get up for apple buckin' today sis. Ahm' not feelin' too good," whined Applebloom, answering from underneath the covers looking like a bump on a log.

"Oh no you lazy toad! Last time you said you weren't feelin' good, you and those other little fillies got into a whole heap a' trouble down at the Cake's bakery!" yelled Applejack, who began to rub her temple in irritation at remembering the event.

Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo had all played hooky from school to join Pinkie Pie on a mission to eat a whole mess of apple fritters baked fresh by Mr. and Mrs. Cake. Pinkie's….focus was lost on cinnamon cookies that reminded her of Gummy and not only were they all caught, they caused Mrs. Cake to become so scared she threw a pie at Mr. Cake who in turn flung a cake out of the window and hit Rarity, who was coincidentally just walking by with a brand new dress on. Her screams could be heard all the way back at Sweet Apple Acres. It was a nightmare.

"That was only because Pinkie messed up the whole plan!" protested Applebloom. "I really don't feel good at all sis! Honest!"

Applejack could smell funny business from a mile away and threw back the covers to discover that it was not Applebloom in bed at all. It was Sweetie Belle! Applejack's eyes widened in shock as she could do nothing but stare at Sweetie Belle, Rarity's little sister lying in bed with Applebloom nowhere to be found.

"Hi Applejack! Err uh, lovely morning we're having!" started Sweetie Belle, trying to defuse the discovery as quickly as possible. Applejack was not pleased.

"What in the wide world of Equestria is goin' on here!? Where in tarnation is Applebloom!?" asked Applejack angrily as she picked up Sweetie Belle under her arms and held her in the air like a parent does to a small child. "Does your sister even know where you are right now missy!?"

"Well Rarity doesn't like it when her beauty sleep is disturbed so she shooed me out of her room last night when we left for the Everfree Forest…"

"EVERFREE FOREST!? BISCUITS AND GRAVY! I gotta go grab the girls and find her before she runs into an Ursa or worse! However, we're gonna tell your sister about all a' this!" said Applejack as she dropped Sweetie Belle on the floor and galloped out of the room.

Both of them reached the landing and turned the corner to see Big Mac and Granny Smith sitting around the kitchen table, ready to eat an apple filled breakfast like scrambled eggs with apples, toast with apple jam, apple French toast, apple juice, and ironically enough, a basket of apples. Applejack's stomach roared fiercely, but breakfast would have to wait until Applebloom was found. She quickly explained the situation to Big Mac and Granny Smith which made Big Mac start crying into a napkin from the table and Granny to put on a camouflaged Equestrian Army helmet and put black paint under her eyes.

"Don't you fret Applejack!" reassured Granny Smith in her high pitched, wavery voice. "We're gonna get Applebloom back quicker than a rattlesnake doing the cha-cha on Cinco de Mayo!"

Everyone paused at the last comment and shook their heads in disbelief. Applejack adjusted her cowpony hat, swiped some of her blonde hair out of her face, stuffed a fritter into her mouth and turned to everyone.

"Awrife efreyfony! Frif twime to gow safe Affruhbrum!"

"HUH!?" answered everyone simultaneously.

Applejack swallowed her fritter and cleared her throat.

"Ah said, alright everypony! Time to go save Applebloom!"

The group all cheered as Big Mac blew his nose. Applejack didn't know what exactly was going on, but she knew this wasn't going to be any old adventure.


	2. The Gang's All Here

Applejack and Sweetie Belle said their farewells to Granny Smith and a still teary eyed Big Macintosh and started galloping towards town. Applejack knew that they wanted to help in the search for Applebloom, but with very little information to go off of, Applejack didn't want to risk the safety of her family. She turned to look at Sweetie Belle who had a nervous face on.

"Now are ya' gonna tell me what made you three decide to sneak off to the Everfree Forest last night?" inquired Applejack. Sweetie Belle bit her lip in thought.

"Well, we were trying to find something that could help us get our cutie marks when we stumbled upon this book that said something about a golden apple located deep in the Everfree Forest that could grant you one wish if you took a bite. Scootaloo and Applebloom told me to act like Applebloom while they searched the forest and would bring the apple back. That was a few hours ago though," finished Sweetie Belle sadly as she realized that her friends could legitimately be in danger.

Applejack shook her head in disbelief. She knew these three were always getting into trouble trying to earn their cutie marks, but Applejack couldn't bear the thought of losing her little sister to something so silly, especially over some fake old "golden apple". First thing was first: she had to gather up the rest of the girls and trek into the Everfree Forest. First stop was Rarity's house. Applejack raised a hoof and knocked in the door. The door opened a few minutes later with Rarity emerging with rollers in her luscious purple hair, some kind of green face mask on and two delicious looking cucumber slices on her eyes which made Applejack's stomach growl again.

"Mmm, what seems to be the problem Applejack? You know I must have my beauty sleep if I'm to be at my best today!" stated Rarity looking in the opposite direction away from Applejack and Sweetie Belle.

Applejack facehoofed, spun Rarity around, and licked the cucumber slices off of her eyes. Rarity's eyes widened in surprise at seeing Sweetie Belle outside with her.

"Buh!? Sweetie Belle, why on Equestria are outside at this time of day?"

Before Sweetie Belle could answer, Applejack explained.

"This little one snuck out last night with Applebloom and Scootaloo to go to the Everfree forest!"

Rarity gasped and clutched her heart.

"Not the little ones! Sweetie Belle!?" yelled Rarity as Sweetie Belle chucked nervously and hid behind a nearby bush.

Out of nowhere, a blue blur zoomed by and crashed into Rarity causing her to scream bloody murder from inside the house. Applejack and Sweetie Belle raced into Rarity's house to see Rainbow Dash on top of Rarity shaking her back and forth.

"What did you say about my little sister Scootaloo!? If anyone touches a hair on that filly's head, they're gonna taste the painbow!" finished Rainbow Dash as she got upon her hind legs and started boxing like she was fighting someone.

Applejack walked over and quickly explained the situation to Dash who eyes went wide in shock as well.

"Well we gotta get the girls lickety split and get into that forest on the double!" declared Rainbow Dash who had somehow managed to get into clothes and a hat that resembled Daring Do, the fictional character from the series of novels Dash enjoyed reading.

"Darling, we must get you a better set of clothes for journeying into the forest and not like a mailman!" said Rarity.

Rainbow Dash blushed and quickly took off the costume.

"In any case y'all, that's two ponies down. Let's go and find the rest of the girls so we can save mah sister!" said Applejack.

Sometime later, after Rarity had finished getting dressed, the group walked towards their next destination, the bakery of Mr. and Mrs. Cake. The scent of freshly baked cookies, pies and cakes wafted through the open window as they approached the front door. Inside, Mr. and Mrs. Cake were already hard at work filling the day's orders and starting new ones.

"Make sure to take the pies out in one minute! Pinkie Pie, where are you?" asked Mr. Cake kneading dough in a blue bowl.

"I'm right here Mr. Cakey!" answered Pinkie Pie upside down hanging from the wall like a spider wearing a white apron and chef's hat. "Just gotta finish up those Gummy shaped cinnamon cookies!"

Applejack's and Rarity's eyes twitched at the same time.

Pinkie Pie dropped from ceiling, opened the oven with her mouth, pulled the pies out one by one with hoof mitts, and placed them on the window sill so the smell could attract people in. Rainbow Dash's mouth started drooling causing Rarity to slap her out of it.

"HEY GUYS!" yelled Pinkie Pie and she rolled on the ground like a ball and jumped up, giving everyone a hug.

"Next time!" whispered Pinkie Pie to Sweetie Belle who started giggling at the thought of the botched bakery burglary.

"Pinkie, we need your help," started Applejack. "Applebloom and Scootaloo are lost in the Everfree Forest!"

"Lost in the Everfree Forest!? That's not funny at all!" said Pinkie Pie as she threw off her apron and hat and turned to the Cakes.

"Sorry Mr. and Mrs. Cake, but I'm gonna have to leave. I can't let my friends down! We're gonna save those fillies just in time for lunch because I am hungry!"

Everyone face hoofed. Applejack smiled though. It was good having ponies to depend on when times were tough. Now all she needed was Twilight and Fluttershy and the gang was all set to go. The group exited the bakery and started to make their way towards Fluttershy's house when ironically Fluttershy and Twilight flew in out of the sky and landed in the middle of the town square.

"Thanks for helping me get the birds back on track Twilight," started Fluttershy is her shy, demure voice. "I don't know what would have happened if you didn't come along."

Twilight blushed.

"Oh I'm sure you would have just given them a stare and set them on their way," answered Twilight with a wink.

Fluttershy squee'd.

"Perfect timing!" yelled Applejack as the group ran up to Twilight and Fluttershy.

Applejack quickly blurted out the situation and what they were all trying to do. Twilight thought for a moment and addressed the group.

"Alright girls, this is serious. We need to find the girls as fast as possible before they run into something they can't get themselves out of. We're going to the Everfree Forest!"

Everyone cheered.

"First, let's stop by Zecora's place. I want to hear more about this "golden apple" the girls were talking about," inquired Applejack as the group started to walk towards the forest.

"Just hang on Applebloom. Big sis' is comin for ya!"


	3. Rhyme Scheme

After galloping at a good speed for about 10 minutes, the girls reached the familiar clearing on the outskirts of the Everfree Forest. Within the clearing stood a medium sized straw hut adorned with masks and other various oddities. The small chimney on top of the hut was spewing a light greenish smoke that smelled of grass and hay. The girls all exchanged nervous smiles and knocked on the door to the hut.

"Do come in Twilight and mares and enjoy the table of snacks I've prepared," came an accented voice from inside the hut.

The ponies opened the door and stepped inside the hut to see a black and white striped zebra putting a plate of carrots and apples on a small table next to 7 cups full of purple liquid. Looking around, a giant black cauldron stood in the center of the hut with various tables full of books and laboratory equipment surrounding it. On the walls and hanging from the ceiling were more masks, vegetables, and other knick-knacks. Inside the cauldron bubbled a mixture the same color as the smoke that rose from it. The girls had reached the home of Zecora, the local sage of Ponyville. Pinkie Pie looked at a particularly nasty looking mask on the wall and began to inhale as if she were about to sing. Fluttershy squeaked and pounced on Pinkie, putting a hoof over her mouth.

"Oh no you don't!" started Fluttershy. "We are not going to have an encore of 'Evil Enchantress'!

The rest of the girls facehoofed while Zecora softly chuckled. Twilight spoke up.

"Zecora! We're in a bit of a hurry…"

"Do calm down and have a bite. Everything will be alright," finished Zecora as walked around a picked up a dusty, leather book on the table behind her and placed it on a pedestal in front of the girls. They watched Zecora open the book as Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Pinkie munched on some apples. Sweetie Belle and Rarity quietly sipped their drinks which turned out to be grape juice. Zecora finally came to a page with a picture of a shiny, golden apple and cleared her throat.

"You came to me for help with a filly whose friends planned to do something silly."

The ponies all turned to look at Sweetie Belle with frowny faces while Sweetie Belle nervously giggled.

"What exactly did those fillies ask ya' for Zecora? This one right here told me they came to ya' last night asking about that apple right there," exclaimed Applejack as she pointed a hoof at the book.

"Yes this is true, it is not a farce. The fillies asked me ways to gain cutie marks. I told them a legend of the apple of gold, able to grant wishes to those who are bold. A bite of the apple is all it would take to have your wishes open to make. It is deep in this forest or so the legend says, but dangerous traps could lead you astray. So yes Applejack, I gave them the scoop, but these little ones took us all for a loop," rhymed Zecora.

Applejack turned to look at Sweetie Belle, who was starting to slightly sweat.

"Sweetie Belle, I think ya' need to tell me what exactly happened last night," said Applejack cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, after Zecora told us the story of the apple, we all decided that we could get the apple and bring it back so we could wish for cutie marks. I told Rarity that I was staying the night over at your house and swapped places with Applebloom in bed after lights out so that she and Scootaloo could look for the apple while I acted like Applebloom. I thought she would have returned before too long, but then you came in to wake everypony up," finished Sweetie Belle who looked down at the floor in sadness.

Applejack blinked away a tear and shook her head. She knew she was scared out of her mind for Applebloom and Scootaloo, but it didn't do her a lick of good to fall apart like Granny's apple turnovers in front of everypony. Applejack adjusted her hat and looked at Zecora.

"Alright so we know what happened. Zecora, can you help us find the little ones before they get seriously hurt or worse?"

Zecora opened a table drawer and pulled out a map with her mouth. She then laid it on an open table while the group of ponies surrounded her. The map itself looked ancient, but had several landmarks that looked familiar including the castle the girls explored when Twilight became a princess as well as a small icon off to the side that looked a lot like Canterlot. On the map was a dotted red line that circled around the map and stopped through several points that had pony skulls and crossbones next to them. At the end of the line was a cave that had what looked like a picture of an apple tree with a single golden apple growing on it.

"This map I give to you will lead your path. If you come into trouble, all you must do is ask," finished Zecora as she handed Twilight a small blue stone that had Zecora's cutie mark etched into it. "This is a speaking stone I will use to talk to you. Use it anytime you have a question or just feeling blue."

"What if you are just feeling happy and wanted to talk to you anyway? That's what I do when I'm happy, or sad, or hungry. Well that's me all the time!" stated Pinkie Pie.

The group ignored Pinkie Pie while Twilight turned to face the girls. Alright everypony, we have to go and save Applebloom and Scootaloo before it's too late. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, I want you two to fly ahead and scout out our path. Let us know if anything comes up!"

"Rodger that!" saluted Rainbow Dash while Fluttershy snapped to attention and copied Dash.

"The rest of us will follow the map and try to track down the girls before it is too late. Let's save those fillies!" exclaimed Twilight as everyone (including Sweetie Belle) put a hoof in for a group cheer. Rarity turned towards Sweetie Belle.

"I'm sorry little sister, but this is something we'll have to do alone. I don't want to imagine what would happen if something were to happen to you. It would THE. WORST. POSSIBLE. THING!"

Rarity then fell over a chair in an act of fainting. Everyone laughed while Applejack looked towards the door and hopefully in the direction her sister was in. She adjusted her hat and stood with her head held high. It was time to save her sister.

Behind a tree near the hut, a shadowy figure spied on the girls and smiled.

"Hmm, a golden apple that grants wishes? Sounds like something right up my alley…."


End file.
